


Evil Genie

by Koalagriton



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koalagriton/pseuds/Koalagriton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The turtles confront Kilgrave. (inspired by a scene in episode 10 of the Jessica Jones tv show) Can Donnie's intellect win out over Kilgrave's mind control?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Genie

Their strategy had been flawless, the theory sound and yet as they faced one of the least skilled fighters they'd ever encountered, something had gone terribly wrong. It was difficult to predict turtle luck, after all.

 

Kilgrave may not be a good fighter but he was one of the single most dangerous people to have walked this earth and this was including the Kraang and Shredder himself. He had a power that some might argue would turn even the most morally upright person into a villain.

 

He could compel anyone into following his command.

 

Donatello had been trying to figure out ways to trump his obvious advantage. They couldn't rush in to fight him lest they risk being controlled and then he'd have four very skilled assassins and one genius at his disposal to wreak havoc and do with as he pleased.

 

Donatello was the most useful at hindering and attacking him without having to confront him directly. Using his tech savvy, he'd been able to undo the money transfers Kilgrave had compelled people to make to him, recover deleted video surveillance footage that pointed to him as the perpetrator of heinous crimes and therefore absolve his victims and uncover him as a murderer. He couldn't just walk around in public any more using the comfort of anonymity provided by a large city packed full of faceless citizens.

 

This hadn't worked to capture him though, his penchant for violence had only escalated. The world watched in horror as he ordered a group of policemen to open fire on a crowd and then turn the guns to themselves, getting away before they could get snipers into position to take him out, all of this live on national news.

 

They knew it was up to them to take him down even if it meant they ran the risk of being discovered themselves.

 

They followed a string of strange suicides until they located him the first time they engaged in combat. Donatello had fashioned noise cancelling earphones so they couldn't hear his voice, only each other but that wasn't as effective as they had hoped. Turns out it wasn't only his voice what compelled, understanding his message was enough and they'd had to abort the attack when he'd ordered Raph to stop by mouthing the word clearly and putting up his hand. Donnie had shouted through the headset to Raph to close his eyes and not look at him while Leo charged in, lifted Raph over his shoulder and ran off without looking back.

 

Not being able to hear his commands or seeing him had another effect: they couldn't prepare for what he was doing or counter any orders he was giving to the people he had around him. He liked to order innocents to kill themselves using a conditional. He didn't use one this time.

 

“Cut your throat, Michelangelo.” He ordered and Mikey who was standing beside the man wearing an expensive purple suit looked up at Donnie with horrified blue eyes. The others begged Kilgrave to stop and Mikey's hand shook from the effort of trying to resist as he slowly brought his kusarigama blade to his neck.

 

This had been their ultimate plan. Donatello had discovered from their last encounter that Kilgrave emitted some sort of substance that made you vulnerable to his compulsion. He wasn't sure if it was a virus you breathed or a pheromone but the way around it was easy: oxygen masks.

 

Everthing seemed to be going well at first. They managed to knock out some of his victims he'd used as human shields and then as distractions as he ordered them to jump out of windows or swallow poison or kill each other. They darted them with a sleeping agent that would keep them out until the compulsion wore off until they ran out of darts. Thankfully, Kilgrave also ran out of people shortly after.

 

It was, in theory, a done deal by then, but as luck would have it, Mikey had accidentally severed the line of his breather with his blade as he swung it round to capture Kilgrave with the chain.

 

“An exchange!” Donatello yelled at the villain. “I offer an exchange!”

 

Kilgrave stilled Mikey's hand and watched the turtle who wore his preferred colour carefully. “And why would I do that?”

 

“The moment Mikey ends his life my brothers will attack and kill you.” Donatello explained. “You could take him as a prisoner to ensure your escape but I'm more valuable to you.”

 

“And why is that?” The man asked, slightly annoyed at finding truth to his words.

 

“Donnie, no!” Leonardo pleaded. “Take me instead!”

 

“Because I'm the one who keeps foiling your plans.” Donatello answered quickly before Leonardo could make good on his offer. “I was the one who hacked into the surveillance systems and recovered their files, I gave the police information on your whereabouts, I took away your funds and altered the system to remove your ownership of your 'legally acquired' possessions. I have skills I could use to grant you your every wish.”

 

A brief expression of ire passed over his face at this admittance and then it morphed into a thoughtful glance as he examined the turtle in front of him.

 

“All right.” He said after a while and with a grin. “Take off your mask then.”

 

Donatello lifted his hands slowly and pulled off the oxygen tank strapped to his shell and then unfastened the mask from his face.

 

“Are you crazy?!” Raph bellowed, not taking his eyes off Mikey who was sobbing, his hand clutching his nunchuck tightly as he kept the blade pressed against his skin.

 

“It's the only way, Raph.” Donatello answered and pulled the mask off completely.

 

“Come over here.” Kilgrave ordered and after a second of hesitation Donatello walked slowly to the killer's side. “Stand still.” He muttered to the turtle as he pulled his bo staff off his back. “What a useless weapon, this won't do. I don't have the time to wait around while you bludgeon my enemies to death one by one.”

 

He looked around and his eyes settled on the sign of an arms dealer across the street. “There.” He pointed. “Go get a loaded gun.” Donatello moved to obey and he continued speaking, addressing Michelangelo. “If those two move so much as an inch, cut your throat.”

 

They watched as Donatello quickly disconnected the alarm and lock picked the security door before disappearing inside the store. He returned shortly after holding a revolver.

 

Kilgrave grinned maniacally as they stood face to face. “You think you're so smart, freak.” He said with poison dripping off his every word. “You think you've got me, that I'll do as you wish because you are better than me or something, that you caught me in a mistake and you can stop me somehow? You are wrong!” He yelled.

 

Kilgrave made a visible effort to calm himself down, even smoothing his expensive jacket and brushing his fingers through his hair. “You at least helped me realise the fault in my escape plan but now it doesn't matter any more. Your little brother will keep the others away but whatever makes you think I'd want to keep you around? Hmmm?”

 

Leonardo and Raphael both yelled as Kilgrave gave his final order through smiling teeth. “Donnie,” He said the nickname shouted by his brother mockingly, and with the tone of voice used to ask someone to pass the salt. “Shoot yourself in the head.”

 

Kilgrave was already turning away when Donatello lifted his arm and cocked the gun, the gunshot echoing around the alleyway and then slumping against the dumpster. Kilgrave waved his hand and gleefully called over his shoulder, “Remember not to move unless you want to lose another brother!”

 

Raphael was calling to Donnie between sobs while Leonardo was trying to come up with an idea that wouldn't have them standing there for twelve hours waiting for Kilgrave's control to wear off. Neither of them bothered to take note of when Kilgrave was actually really gone but the moment he was, Donatello shot up and dashed towards Michelangelo. Unfortunately, the quick movement made his brothers jump unexpectedly. Raphael stumbled, triggering the order and Mikey pressed the blade against his skin.

 

Thankfully Donatello reached him in time to still his hand and wrench it away.

 

“We need to tie him up, restrain him!” Leonardo called as he ran towards them. No point in staying still any longer. Together they wrestled Mikey to the ground and held him by the arms. Michelangelo was twisting and turning, kicking out until Raph grabbed hold of his legs to keep him still.

 

“No, he's a ninja, he could get loose. All it takes is a second and it would be over.” Donatello replied as Mikey called out in despair.

 

“I have to cut my throat, Leo! I have to! I have to do it!” He wailed as he struggled against them.

 

“I know, Mikey I know, just listen to me, okay? I'll help you. I'll help you do it alright? Just slowly. He didn't say you had to do it quickly, right?” Mikey nodded as he turned his tearful eyes to Donnie, holding his reddish-brown gaze.

 

“What are you doing?!” Leonardo yelled, wondering if his brother was still under some sort of control.

 

“Trust me, I got this, okay?” He shifted so he could move Mikey's hand still holding onto the blade slowly towards his neck.

 

“No! Donnie!” Raph shouted as he watched his brother guide Mikey's hand.

 

Donatello shushed him and then pressed the blade against his little brothers neck before pulling it away. “There! See!” He dabbed a finger in his brother's blood and lifted it to show him. “A cut! You cut your throat just like he asked. He didn't say how deep, did he? This is a cut. On your throat. Just like he wanted.”

 

Michelangelo's confused face settled as he understood and then his body relaxed with a sigh. He squeezed his eyes closed and curled into his brother, trembling.

 

“Let's get out of here.” Leonardo told them as he helped Mikey stand.

 

Raphael walked to the discarded revolver and picked it up, examining it as he turned it in his hands. “How did you do it?” He asked his brother in a bewildered whisper.

 

“He said to bring a loaded weapon, didn't specify it couldn't be loaded with blanks.” Donatello answered with a half grin as he put an arm around his little brother to support his weight.

 

Leonardo chuckled before wiping his face of the tears he had shed earlier. “You really are a genius, Donnie.”

 

Donatello half shrugged as they lumbered towards a manhole cover, “It's important to be accurate.”


End file.
